Mizu Drops
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: She caresses me like an infant child, whispers in my ear not to fear her, she loves to push me to my limits but there's another voice I hear. It's faint but it's calling out to me. I'm coming to you.


AN: I was going to wait until episode three was out but I really wanted to write something for this archive and besides that, this idea wouldn't leave me.

So, here we go!

First fic for the FREE! section. Woot! Woot! It feels a little weird seeing as how this series just started and it's still fairly new. Oh well. Happy reading! :]

Summary: She caresses me like an infant child, whispers in my ear not to fear her, she loves to push me to my limits but there's another voice I hear. It's faint but it's calling out to me. I'm coming to you.

Mizu Drops

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mizu.

Water.

The source of life.

It surrounds most of this earth just like our bodies.

It creates beauty just as it easily destroys it.

She's fickle. Fickle and fragile. Icy cold and simmering hot.

She's ying just as she's yang.

She caresses me like an infant child, wraps me lovingly and promises to never let go. She wants us to be one, to be together, but I can't. I'm only human.

She whispers in my ear not to fear her, but how can I not? I don't have gills. I'm limited by the time my body gives me.

She loves to push me to my limits. Loves to make my lungs burn and scream for air.

She loves to push my body to become stronger; makes my skin red and wrinkly, cuts me if I commit an error. A minor accident and she punishes me harshly.

She makes my body go rigid when I first enter but she quickly apologizes as my body becomes adjusted.

I sit here on the bottom floor, where the shadows grow longer and the warning of depths greet me. My eyes are burning with chlorine as I stare at the smooth bumpy tiles of the wall. Blurry vision and tightening throat and chest – but I ignore it all because I'm here with her, the hand that holds mine.

I've never cared about my time or how fast I'm going. What for? It's pointless, it means nothing. I just want to be alone in this watery depth.

The sensation, the feeling, just me, alone.

She's scary and unpredictable. One moment she could love you and welcome you with arms wide open but the next, she could turn on you and choke you from your existence.

She's selfish and has no remorse. She's silent but just as loud.

She's water.

I sit here on the bottom floor and think. Finding the calm and soothing noise of the water above rippling and moving in gentle waves. There's no noise here, no loud classmates, no judgment.

The sun greets me in its clear bright light. It brightens the depths and tells me it's still day above. It warms the top layer of water but not here. Here on the bottom floor, there's no hot or cold temperature. It's just water.

Maybe I've been in here too long that my body has long since become adjusted. I close my eyes and reach out with my hand. I try to grasp her and hold her hand, just like she always did in the past.

I pause when I hear something.

My outstretched fingers curl into a soft fist as I stop trying to reach her.

"…ru"

"Ha…"

I hear it again.

Is someone trying to reach me?

At the thought, she becomes angry. The wind picks up and my back is slightly pushed forward as the watery waves try to lift me up into a float.

I can't stay here.

I'm only human. I have no gills.

My muscles ache and throb.

My lungs are burning and screaming at me.

"Ha…"

"…ru"

She doesn't want me to go but there's another voice I hear.

The voice that's reaching out to me.

It's faint but it's calling out to me.

I'm coming to you.

I have to.

I get off the bottom floor and kick my feet up as I reach the top. My racing heart and hungry lungs thank me as I take in a deep breath.

My eyes are closed as I let my body become adjusted once again. The sun greets me with warmth and a tingling feeling all around me as the blood starts to flow again to my cold body.

Once I'm fine again, I look up at the voice that called out to me.

"Haru-chan, you were submerged in there for a long time this time!"

It's Makoto.

My best friend.

He's scolding me, like always.

I heavily sigh as the adrenaline still courses through my veins.

"I told you to lay off the –chan" I lecture him.

He smiles and reaches out to me, I take his hand knowing all too well how much he worries about me.

He hates it when I stay in water for too long.

She's tempting, she's seductive, and she's devious.

She could take me any time she wanted to but I won't allow it.

There's someone here worth greeting.

Someone worth the noise and the chaos.

I get lost in my thoughts as I fail to hear what Makoto was panicking about.

"Haru-chan, your knee! It's bleeding!" Makoto yelps as he quickly guides me and makes me sit down in a white plastic chair.

She's angry at me, she punished me. Typical.

When Makoto helped me out, the gust of wind picked up again and I lost my balance as Makoto pulled me out. My knee hit the smooth bumpy tiles as it scratched me.

Makoto kneels down, ignoring the water dripping from my swimming trunks as it soaks his pants. Gently wiping away the watery blood as he lightly blows on the small wound trying to dry it off.

His lips greet my skin as he gently kisses the wound. He then looks up at me with those cheerful emerald eyes of his. "There, all better!" He says as he chuckles and guarantees that my wound is one hundred percent Makoto approved on healing fast.

I look past him and his smiling face, I stare at the pool as I see the waves picking up and the wind becoming more forceful.

She's angry at me but I'm sorry. I've already told her, I'm only human. I have no gills.

I shiver as it starts to get colder. Makoto looks at me and gets up, nudging my shoulder gently.

"Hey, Haru, why don't we go get something warm to eat? It can be mackerel if you'd like" He suggests as he smiles and places a towel lightly on top of my head.

I take it and dry my hair and body. I silently nod and look at the pool one last time.

I can't stay with you forever. I have limits. I'm only human. I have no gills.

There's someone here worth greeting.

Someone worth the noise and the chaos.

"Hey, Haru! Hurry up! You'll catch a cold!" I hear Makoto call out to me. He was standing by the gate waiting for me.

I'm coming to you.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

I hope you enjoyed it!

I really don't have much to say other than, there will be more one-shots in the near future! And a possible multi-chapter story! :]

I guess you can see the water like a mother or a person who loves Haru but he's only human. He has no gills. He has limits. And he has Makoto. lol.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Haru's water because if I did, it would fill up my empty pool.

I don't own Haruka Nanase or Makoto Tachibana – FREE! is owned by Kyoto Animation.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
